DC COMICS: Gotham (s2 ep21 Legion Of Horribles)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE BATMAN FAMILY IN THE MEDIA GOTHAM (Fox tv series) YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOKS.COM Things didn’t look so good at the end of the last episode and things pick up exactly where they left off at the start of this week’s. Firefly, now fully programmed by Hugo Strange (and looking pretty cool) tries desperately to kill her former friend Selina Kyle. Selina climbs around the room, though, and finally gets the jump on Brigit, knocking her out. Bruce goes looking for Selina by the birds after her infiltration mission, and Ivy shows up instead. He’s worried. At GCPD, Harvey is the new face of the police, and trying to give a press conference. He tells press that Azrael/Galavan is dead, specifically, “blown to bits.” Gordon and Harv chat after, and Jim wants Hugo Strange brought in, but Bullock knows he can’t do that now, as acting Captain. Bruce comes by looking for Jim, and tells him that Hugo Strange has Selina. A woman watches the news report about Azrael and makes a phone call. She says that Hugo Strange is losing control. “We need to gather the Court.” She hangs up the phone and sitting next to it is an owl mask. Holy freaking crap, the Court of Owls is on Gotham! Hugo Strange continues to attempt resurrections in Indian Hill, waking up a confused man, who doesn’t know who he is. The man starts to pull at his cheeks, and it stretches out. Strange says he has “octopod DNA” that’s causing that. Seven subjects have been woken in 12 hours, Miss Peabody says. “Our employers are going to shut us down,” she warns, because the subjects down have their memories. Subject 13 is next: Fish Mooney. Bruce, Alfred, Lucius, and Jim have a talk about Selina, and Alfred is pissed that Bruce involved her. They try to figure out how they can get into Indian Hill (still the “secret lab”). Bruce and Lucius want to go in and ask for a “tour” of Arkham, to use a Geiger counter to try to find the lab. Speaking of, Strange has used the cuttlefish DNA on Fish Mooney to help revive her. He decides to use a stronger charge to wake her “like she’s being struck by a bolt of lightning.” There’s a monstrous cellmate for Ed Nygma now after his escape attempt, with sharp teeth. Miss Peabody warns Nygma that “Mr. Stirk has been known to eat people,” implying this is Cornelius Stirk, a d-list Batman villain who hasn’t ever acted quite like this, but has taken on disturbing appearances before. Nygma tries to bargain with Peabody that he can stop Jim Gordon and the GCPD. A hooded figure walks through the halls of Indian Hill, and we come back to the awakening Fish. Alfred and Bruce have another conversation about him going into the belly of the beast. “For the past two years all I’ve tried to do is protect you and keep you safe.” Alfred tells Bruce that he can follow in Thomas’s footsteps by fighting hard for what he believes in. It’s a soft, touching moment between the pair. Fish emerges. She knows instantly that she’s Fish Mooney when Hugo Strange asks her who she is, trying to tell her she’s “a war goddess named Andraste.” “No, my name is Fish Mooney, bitch, and you better tell me what the hell is going on.” Hugo Strange and Miss Peabody try to figure out why she knows who she is. “Our masters will be pleased.” He also decides Ed Nygma can give it a go with Jim Gordon. He’s “more and more impressed” when Bruce Wayne shows up. Strange greets Bruce and Lucius, telling Bruce “what happened to your parents was a great tragedy.” Bruce grits his teeth and shakes his hand. The two separate, with Bruce going with Strange and Lucius going with Peabody. He also opens up the trunk so Jim can get out. During his tour, Lucius points out that the uniforms don’t seem very conducive to making people more sane, and Peabody brushes it off. Strange and Bruce have a conversation in his office. Bruce is playing the part very well. Strange is good at this game, too, though, even going so far as to admit that “there was someone to blame” for the Waynes’ murder. The tour continues, and Peabody spots Lucius’s counter, which he says is for air quality. It starts to go off, though, and he marks the wall with chalk (heh, funny because that’s the actor’s last name). The tet-a-tet between Strange and Bruce continues. “Science and moral absolutes” clash, Strange says. “Make the choice your father did not,” he says laying his cards on the table. Gordon roams the halls dressed as an Arkham guard (guess he still had that uniform) and sees the chalk arrow at the hidden elevator. Strange continues to “beg” Bruce “not to follow Thomas Wayne’s path.” Bruce has a very Batman moment, saying, “my father fought and died for what he believed was right, and if necessary, so will I.” “Take them,” Strange replies, calling into the intercom. Both Lucius and Jim Gordon are grabbed immediately. Selina has Brigit’s flame thrower and is trying to melt a hole in the wall (it’s not working), and doesn’t see that Brigit wakes up. Fish is in her new cell, stretching her legs a bit and trying to get the lay of the land. When a guard comes to deliver her lunch, she grabs his hand and says “Make me a grilled cheese sandwich.” Something glows and he turns and leaves. Looks like she has persuasion powers now. Hugo Strange did genuinely like Thomas Wayne, and likes Bruce, too. He gets a call from the Court of Owls. She tells Strange he keeps running into the Waynes, and that he’s “failed at his core objective.” She wants immortality. The Court sits behind her, also in masks. He tells her of Fish Mooney’s success, and that he believes he can repeat the process. She tells him to move everything he can to the “facility upstate,” then destroy Indian Hill. The guard comes back to Fish’s cell and opens it wide open, with a grilled cheese sandwich on the tray. Yup, she’s got herself some powers, but she doesn’t really realize it until he shuts the door. Brigit wakes up and puts on the spare flamethrower. Selina tries to remind her of who she is, talking about the pigeons. Brigit starts to remember killing her brothers. “Not the memory I was hoping for…” Selina blasts her with the flamethrower and she just walks through it. “I am Firefly, fire cannot touch me.” Selina requests to be the Goddess of Fire’s servant. “You can’t be a goddess without a servant!” Alfred goes to GCPD to rally the troops. Harvey mounts up with a full strike team. Lucius and Bruce are finally put together, and Bruce apologizes for “probably getting you killed.” Ed Nygma has control of those two now, it seems. Jim is brought before Hugo Strange. He’s strapped down to a chair, and Strange puts some kind of device over his entire head. They pour a milky solution into it… um… Nygma tries to questions Fox and Wayne, threatening them with a poison gas death. Back to Hugo Strange and Jim Gordon, he takes the thing off his head, and introduced him to Basil. Oh man, the guy with the stretchy skin is Basil Karlo – CLAYFACE! “He’s a performer, a chameleon of sorts.” Jim tells Strange he “belongs in his own asylum.” The device now goes on Basil’s head, and he starts to shake as it’s activated. Yeah, he gon’ look like Jimbo in a minute. The cops are on their way, Bruce and Fox are still trapped, Brigit and Selina are now working together, and Fish is getting ahold of herself. The device opens, and as predicted, he now looks exactly like Jim Gordon. Not quite the malleability that the comic book has, but not too shabby either. He’s able to mimic Gordon’s voice too… and that’s where we leave off. Yowza, what an episode! WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Batman Family Category:Gotham Category:Batman - Bruce Wayne Category:Lucius Fox Category:Alfred Pennyworth Category:James Gordon Category:Harvey Bullock Category:Catwoman Selena Kyle Category:Bridget Pike - Firefly Category:Fish Mooney Category:Hugo Strange Category:Basil Karlo as Clayface Category:Edward Nigma - Riddler Category:Cornelius Stirk Category:Court of Owls Category:Hugo Strange's Monster Men